The Storm
by ERchick
Summary: Samka, a storm brings them back together. (I wasnt sure what to rate it, so i rated it R for sexual content to be on the safe side)


**TITLE**: The Storm  
**AUTHOR**: ERchick (Katie...Me)  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: This title has probably been used before, and Im sorry if it has, but this story is one I wrote, and I apologise if anyone has done one similar before...I didn't copy

**RATING**: **_R_** (_sexual content_)  
**SUMMARY/GI**: Samka – During a storm. They've had a fight and haven't spoken to each other for weeks, but the storm brings them closer again...

**THANKS**: Um...not many. But I'd like to thank Court, because her fictions are an inspiration. She is a brilliant writer. Also thanks to all the people who've read my stories on various ER sites (misindependent, lovingER, gorannlindafan (Court again), CoyoteRay, and of course, anyone from the Old ERHQ forums who read my fics

**DISCLAIMER**: These characters are not mine.

Sam slammed the door to her apartment, and took off her soaking wet coat. She went round each room, turning up the heating, shivering. "Jesus" she muttered to herself, as a huge bolt of lightening lit up the whole of the dark, dingy apartment. She flicked the switch on the kettle and began to hunt around in the cupboard for some coffee. Suddenly there was a bang, and all the lights a electrics went. She tried the TV and the stereo, but no, nothing. "Argh" she screamed, kicking the cupboard door. It creaked slowly, and then fell to the floor with a bang. Sam sighed and leant against the wall. Why did it feel like everything in her life was falling apart? Her relationship with Luka, Alex being put into care, and now her kitchen cupboards.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door, brining her back from her state of self-pity. Sighing again, she went to open it. When she saw who it was, she was tempted to slam the door in his face, but the fact that he was soaking wet a shivering made her change her mind. Stood outside the door to her apartment was Luka, water dripping off his face, and splashing down onto his shoes.

"Come in" she muttered. Really, he was the last person she wanted to see. They'd had the mother of all rows 5 weeks ago, and had been avoiding each other since. They stood in the hallway in silence. "Erm, my car broke down. Your place was the nearest for me to run to." Sam nodded, she was waiting for him to add something rude, and cutting, but it didn't come. "I'll just get you some towels," she said, rummaging round in the cupboard for a torch. She found one, and went off to the airing cupboard, thinking about Luka.

Their relationship was like the weather. Like the storm even. Tempestuous and thunderous. But after the storm, everything would be ok. It just depended on how long the storm lasted, and how long until the next one came along. She grabbed some towels, and then saw some of Lukas clothes, left from the last time he's stayed. She grabbed them too, and went back to him.

They went through to the sitting room, and Sam lit all the candles she had. Feeling the need to explain the candles, she turned to Luka and said "I, uh, the fuse went. Nothing electrical is working. I'd offer you a hot drink, but the kettles not working." She rolled her eyes. "I'd fix it, but being a typical girlie girl, I have no idea where the fuse box is. But, um, can I get you anything else?" she stood in the doorway, waiting for him to answer.

"I'd kill for a whiskey if you have any." She nodded, staring at him. He was incredibly sexy, and the candlelight made her horny as hell. Sam mentally scolded herself for thinking about him like that. She turned, and went off to the kitchen to get his whiskey.

When she came back, Luka was naked, except for his white boxers, which were slightly see through from the wet. "Oh, uh, sorry. I'll leave you to get changed in peace." She sat the whiskey down on the table, and made to leave the room.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before Sam." She stopped.

"Yes, but under the circumstances..." She trailed off, not knowing what to say. All she knew is that if she stayed there any longer, she may end up doing something she might later regret. "Sam?" His voice was beguiling, entrancing. "Do you really want to go on like this? Avoiding each other, like we never had anything. Sam, I'm as upset about Alex as you are, but if you want him back you've got to improve your situation. Not worsen it."

"What are you saying?" she snapped back.

"What the authorities are saying is that Alex needs a stable home. A family"

"What are you suggesting?" Said Sam, her eyes narrowing.

"Sam, don't you see? I would give you that. Stability. And a family." She turned around. Why was he doing this to her? She was at her weakest, and felt so vulnerable right now, and would do anything to get Alex back.

"You...You mean..." Luka cut her off

"I'm not going to beat around the bush. Will you marry me?" For a moment, Sam just stood there. Then she nodded. "Yes" She whispered. Luka moved towards her, and she hugged him. At that moment, she realised it wasn't just her want for Alex that made her say yes. It was her want for Luka. It felt so right, standing there in his arms. There was no place on earth she'd rather be than with him. He tilted her face up towards his with one finger, and wiped away the single tear on her cheek. She leant up, and kissed him. She didn't care that he hadn't shaved for days, and he didn't care that her hair was wet and limp. He stopped.

"Hmmm. Nurse Taggart. I think we should get you out of these wet clothes. Doctors orders."

Sam smirked. "Well I always do what the doctor tells me. Especially if he's a good looking Croatian one." She lifted her arms above her head, and he pulled off her sweater. Underneath, her tank top clung to warm, damp skin. He peeled it over her head, and dropped it to the floor. Kissing her shoulder, he ran a finger along the inside edge of her bra. She unbuttoned her wt jeans and with some help from Luka, eased them off. He wrapped his arms round her body, cocooning her in, as though he was trying to protect her. Her hands ran all over his back, and through his hair. She explored every inch of his upper body, before resting her hand on his chest, and pushing him through to the bedroom. They stood at the foot of the bed, and he removed her bra with one hand, letting it fall to the floor. A bolt of lightening struck, illuminating their entwined bodies, which could be mistaken for one.

He slid her French knickers down, and she removed his boxers. They inched closer to the bed, and together they fell onto the mattress. Sam giggled, and kissed Luka's bare chest. He stroked her cheek and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She moved closer to him. The he slipped inside her, and they made passionate love...

The next morning, rays of sunshine streamed through the blinds, warming their sleeping bodies. The sky was clear, and the storm, well the storm was over...


End file.
